


the window to the soul

by puffcakey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, F/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Street Encounter, reader is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffcakey/pseuds/puffcakey
Summary: She met a random handsome man with an ocean eyes after her clumsy act. And she wish she could swim in them forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 8





	the window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> a very very short akaashi keiji oneshot that i wrote at 3am for all of you. this may be turned into a series depending on the reaction and if im not lazy but i hope you love it! enjoy!

Brown eyes, that was the only thing she hated about herself. Not that she is very confident but she just find herself average, not too pretty and not too ugly. Even if she finds herself ugly at some point, her mother would smack the back of her head, " _my gene is never bad so you're not ugly, ungrateful brat_." Or at least that's what she used to say.

She forgot when was the last time she interacted with her mother, heck she even forgot how she looked like now. She must have longer hair now, but knowing the savage woman she almost never let her hair gets longer than her shoulder. Ah- how much she missed the one who gave birth to her but of course- even she knows how much ego and pride she have.

The girl with the H/C and H/L was too distracted in her thoughts, didn't even look at the traffic light that turned red just a second ago. Everything happened too quick. All she saw was a car whooshing around her before she bumped into a hard contact. 

When it all ended, she noticed a slight tug on her wrist and realised she was stopped, or for a lack of word, saved by a man just before she could die and finally rest in peace. That's what (name) thought but then she finally looked up, meeting a beautiful eyes she could get lost into. _Cliche_ , she knew. But she also knew the person was very very attractive without even looking at the rest of his feature. 

When she did however, she was mesmerised, as if she never saw anything as beautiful as him. Indeed, she never had. A black wavy hair, not too long yet not too short that perfectly compliments his face that she's sure many would fall for. Eyebrows a little thick, nose a little round. His lips looked godly, especially when he suddenly licks it, moisturising the already plump lips. And his eyes- god his eyes. She already knew she would love those eyes the most.

The blue with a little hint of grey eyes stared back at her, somehow looking like it was trying to figure out what her eyes are hiding. The eight seconds felt long, before he let go of the stranger's hand. He was a little flustered at how a random girl was staring right into his soul but as per usual, he never lower down his guards. Therefore, Akaashi Keiji didn't crack. Not a smile, not even a chuckle he almost slipped.

“Were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked as a joke (though he doubt she would understand) as she was too busy drowning in his eyes and didn't even notice the question until she saw the slight confusion in his eyes. “Huh?" she replied, very unaware of what's going on furthermore about the bluntness he had. The man gulped, captivated at how such a word could be so attractive leaving her lips after looking at those E/C eyes.

“I said," he leaned towards the girl (as if they weren't close enough), “Were you trying to get yourself killed... _pretty_?" He paused a little before calling her something she would've never thought to hear from a stranger, let alone a _very_ attractive one. Her face suddenly felt hotter, a sign she was blushing but even then, she ignored it and swallow the shyness that is creeping up inside her.

“No, i was actually trying to get a pity from people," she answered kiddingly back. He took this as a sign that she was doing fine and no longer need his help, so he stepped away and whispered a soft " _be careful next time_ ," as she just watch as he walked away, losing his trace in the crowd.

At this point, she was already pouting when she realised her one time in a lifetime thing slipped away from her hands. (Name) knew he was gonna be in her mind a lot. And it was true. He would even go to the extend to appear in her dreams and haunt her days. If only- if only she asked for his name. Heck- she didn't even get to say thank you.

His eyes- the eyes that contain many secrets- intrigued her. What she doesn't know is that she could've stare at those ocean eyes for the rest of her life if she had acted differently.


End file.
